Teen
Info History ---- Birth to Age 2 Teen was born on a foggy Saturday morning. He was already able to speak. His father and mother are Aki Haiyashi and Blaze Haiyashi. His parents loved him and wanted him to grow up to be a very influential person. His parents would be shocked on what he would do at first. Teen got kidnapped on his 3rd birthday by raptors. The raptors weren't friendly at first. In fact they try to hurt him. But they failed in every attempt. He would then escape and return home to his worried parents. "Where have you been young man?" said his mother. "I was kidnapped by raptor-humanoid like creatures. It was pretty scary mom." Teen said back. "Oh I see, well at least you're safe now honey" His mom replied. ---- Age 3 to 6 He had it pretty peaceful at this time of his life. He then developed a keen interest on dinosaurs that once roamed the Earth. He would wait until his 7th birthday to go make his dreams come true. ---- Age 7 to 18 By his 7th birthday he was overflowing with wonder about the dinosaurs that once roamed the Earth. He told his parents he wanted to travel back in time to the age of the dinosaurs. They reluctantly agreed and let him spend 6 years there. He was simply in awe of the dinosaurs. He then turned into a triceratops. He then joined a herd of triceratops. "Hello, what is your name?" A triceratops from the herd came up to him asking. "My name is Teen. What is your name?" He asked back. "My name is Wapasha." The triceratop said back. "Who is the leader of the herd?" Teen asked out of curiosity. Wapasha replied, "Abooksigun is our herd leader." "Well what is he like?" Teen asked. "He is.. nice I guess." Wapasha said back. "Okay." Teen replied back. "Well I'm going to meet him." Teen walks off. Wapasha sighs as Teen does not know what he is getting into. "Hahaha this scrawny thing entered out herd? I scoff at your presence!" Abooksigun then laughed at Teen who then ran off upset. Teen gets stopped by Wapasha. "Where are you going?" Wapasha said as she was worried. "I'm leaving he is a big meanie!" Teen yelled. "You cannot let him get to you like that." Wapasha said in a comforting voice. "O..okay I will stay." Teen replied back. Teen then stayed until he was 13, but he texted his parents that he will be staying there longer. He then challenged Abookisgun for the leader of the heard role. "HA! You think you can beat me?!" Abookisgun laughed. "Actually yes I do." Teen smiled. Teen then headbutted Abooksigun to the ground and stomped him to the ground defeating him. "I..im..impossible! You beat me?!" Abooksigun said as he passed out. Teen after besting Abooksigun became the leader of the heard. He then leaded the heard across the United States after saying, "Let's move out!". By the time he was 17 he had a family with Wapasha, she laid her eggs in a dirt nest. Teen then watched over them. Suddenly a velociraptor came out and was bent on the eating the eggs but Teen suddenly knew and said, "Can I help you find something? No? Then get out." The velociraptor then fled as Teen charged at it. Wapasha and him then noticed the eggs starting to hatch and Wapasha said, "It's time Teen this is it." she said. "I cannot believe it." Teen said as they both smiled. Ahamik, Ahanu, and Aiyana hatched from the nest. "Aww Teen we're parents and they are beautiful." She said smiling. "They look just like their old man." He said smiling. "Well if they are anything like you we will have our hands full." She repiled. ---- Pictures Teen.JPG|Me in my normal form. Powers * Storm Road * Weather Powers **Infinite Storms **Superstorms **Megacanes **Hypercanes **Hurricanes **Tornadoes **Lightning **Mass Floods **Moisture Inversion * Telekinesis * Flight